


Paperty crime casesans

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Roleplay, Skeletons, magical ghost dick, tfw your bonefriend keeps making shitty jokes while you fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Papyrus... and Sans. You make love. Not at the same time yet, sorry.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 11 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperty crime casesans

**Author's Note:**

> How close to a threesome can me and Kami get without actually writing one, that's what I wanna know  
> The next one is gonna be _the_ one, promise B)
> 
> (Property crime cases => Paperty crime casesans, if it wasn't clear enough c; )

It's been a while now, you’re sitting on your bed, waiting. Just 10 minutes ago you and Paps were making out on the couch, but then he asked you to go ahead to your room and wait while he... gets ready. He gave you an audible wink with those words, so you assume he's got something prepared, but you're really not sure what. With Paps it's always a surprise. But never a bad one, you smile to yourself.

Finally the door opens and Paps walks in. You give him a smile, but he doesn't smile back, looking at you... almost menacingly. You blink unsurely as he approaches you, in the dim light of the lamp you see he has some sort of costume on? Isn't that that weird royal guard "battle body" he used to wear before you and Sans convinced him to wear regular clothes? It just might be. He slowly walks closer, that serious look fixated at you. On one hand you're kind of unsure what this is about, but on the other, damn, you're turned on _as fuck_.

Paps finally approaches you and you flinch when his palms land hard onto the sheets by the sides to your head. You're looking up at him, eyes wide and breathing fast, just waiting what will happen...

"A-HAH!!!" he yells out victoriously and all of the dangerous impression is gone like the wind, "YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE GREAT AND FAMOUS ROYAL GUARD PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!! TOMMOROW I SHALL GIVE YOU TO THE HIGHER AUTHORITIES, BUT FOR NOW I WILL HOLD YOU IN MY PRISONER DUNGEON, WHICH IS ACTUALLY MY TOOLSHED."

He leans in closer, 'whispering', "(DON'T WORRY HUMAN, THIS IS NOTHING BUT A PLAY. THIS ACTUALLY ISN'T A DUNGEON OR A TOOLSHED, IT'S THE BEDROOM. AND I WILL NOT GIVE YOU AWAY TO THE AUTHORITIES. I AM, HOWEVER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.)" He winks audibly again, his eye socket making a clanking sound when the two bone surfaces clash softly together. You can't help but choke back laughter, but quickly you realize he's waiting for a response. You think fast, eventually putting hands to your face dramatically.

"Oh no! Whatever will you do with me, oh great and famous Papyrus?" you say, trying to sound as much as a damsel in distress as you can. Papyrus grins widely before putting his serious face back on, or, well, as much as the cinnabun can manage.

"AH YES! I, THE GREAT ROYAL GUARDSMAN PAPYRUS, SHALL BRING PUNISHMENT ONTO ANY CRIMINAL, IN THIS CASE YOU, HUMAN LAW VIOLATOR!!!" He stops for a moment, apparently wondering if 'violator' is an actual word.

"Woe is me! Whatever you do please just don't tie me up here in this terrible dungeon which is actually a toolshed!" Papyrus takes a while to take the hint, laughing triumphantly.

"WELL, DEAR HUMAN JAILBIRD, SINCE THAT'S WHAT YOU DON'T WANT... I WILL DO JUST THAT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" You grin widely while Paps quickly slips his red cape off of his neck and ties your hands over your head to the headboard. You are trying your best to play along but you can't help but grin widely, partially because of how absurd this whole thing is, but mostly because of how cute Paps is when he's trying his best. You love him so much.

Papyrus finishes tying you up and you try moving your arms to find they're actually fixed pretty damn tight. You look up at Papyrus trying to look as helpless as you can, while he shifts on the bed, straddling your legs and looming over you with his tall form. You are not entirely sure what kind of 'punishment' Paps has in mind. You're pretty sure the guy wouldn't be able to hurt you even if you held him as knifepoint.

Paps starts slowly undoing the buttons of your shirt, uncovering your bare chest and you groan, the feeling of helplessness making your body hot even though you haven’t even done anything yet. Paps makes a confused face for a second, realizing he can’t take the shirt completely off with your hands tied up, but eventually he just leaves it at that. He brushes your sides, tickling you around ribs a bit and you giggle. "Oh no, you found my weak spot, please spare me, oh great Papyrus!" you cry out and he laughs victoriously.

His hands eventually move up and cup your breasts, Paps whispering "nyeees" as he gets small whimpers and sighs out of you. He lowers his head to your neck, where he slowly licks down just below your hair line, nibbling exactly where he knows it will makes you go crazy. He starts pinching your nipples lightly, too lightly and you moan _please, more please_.

"HMM," he pauses, leaning back and touching his chin as if in deep thought, "I SHALL GRANT YOUR WISH, PUNY HUMAN, BUT ON ONE CONDITION!" he exclaims.

"Yes, sir royal guard, I’ll do anything for you," you nod, honestly having so much fun right now.

"VERY WELL! THE CONDITION IS FOR YOU TO GIVE ME A K-KISS!!" he blushes slightly and goddamn, he’s so adorable.

You suppose he wouldn’t ask if you weren’t "roleplaying" right now and you nod, smiling. "Yes, I’d like to do so very much, actually," you tell him, giving him a wink.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE ME, PRISONER?! BECAUSE, IT'S WORKING!" Paps blushes more, trying to hide his smile and then he’s leaning in, letting you press sweet kisses all over his face. When you reach his teeth, you give them a small lick, his mouth opening and an orange warmth brushes against you.

Suddenly his hands, which are still located on your chest, start working again and you moan into his mouth. You try to move your hands instinctively, wishing you could bring him closer to you.

You think fast to figure out a way to get Paps to do what you want without breaking character, eventually arching your back and facing away from him sharply. You see him go unsure before you gasp out.

"Goodness, you wouldn't rummage my skin for evidence of my crimes now would you? I promise I am clean!" Papyrus immediately pushes his palms into your breast again, making you give out a small satisfied moan.

"SILENCE CRIMINAL! THAT IS FOR ME TO DECIDE!" his hands squeeze your boobs, hard even. You like it, giving him moans and dramatic pleads, while he touches you more, palms sliding over your skin fast and hard, yet still careful to not hurt you unpleasantly.

Eventually his hands slide down your hips and to your pants, grabbing at the hem, pulling them down and throwing them away. He then slides his boney fingers over your thighs and calves quite hard, making you pant, smiling wide with your eyes half-lidded. He lifts your leg up and presses his teeth into your skin, eyes closed. He then moves back a bit and lifts up both your legs, spreading them apart and staring at your crotch, still covered by your panties. You gasp hard when he presses a finger against the cloth, already slightly damp.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" he asks and runs his finger over it harder, pressing against your clit through the cloth, "IS THIS YOUR FUTILE ATTEMPT TO HIDE SOMETHING FROM THE AUTHORITIES?!!" You can't respond right away, trying to catch your breath first. He waits patiently, hand squeezed around your thigh.

"Ah-! I-I didn't-! Please, sir, I am not hiding anything!" you say, trying your best to roleplay properly, but can't help grinning widely. Papyrus doesn't seem to mind though. He grabs your other thigh, lifting you up easily and you gasp out hard when his face presses against your stuff. You try to clench your thighs around his head unconsciously, but he's holding you perfectly in place. You throw your head back when you feel his tongue brush against the cloth hard and moan out.

"Oh! Oh, please stop! Have mercy, oh great Papyrus!" He licks you again, harder this time, before lifting his head to look you in the eyes.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE RECONSIDERED LEADING A LIFE OF CRIME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE, HUMAN!!! NO MERCY FOR YOU!" And with that he grabs the hem of the cloth with his teeth and pulls it off easily. You are panting very hard, enjoying him handling you like this. He's so strong, but so considerate and kind. You love him so much.

Paps leans in and agonizingly slowly drags his tongue up your outer lips, getting a needy moan out of you. You try to bring him closer by moving your legs once more, but they won’t budge a bit. He circles your clit lightly, your body twitching at the sensation. He licks you again and again and then finally, the tip of his tongue is entering you, wiggling and brushing at your walls and you’re panting, enjoying the feeling.

"A-ah, s-sir Papyrus! Please, don’t go any further, I-I-I’m surely not hiding anything in such places!" you gasp out, and he pulls back, smirking.

"YOUR TRICKS WONT WORK ON ME, HUMAN! I WILL INVESTIGATE THIS PLACE THOROUGHLY RIGHT AWAY!!" he laughs and this time he sticks his tongue deeper, filling you and you close your eyes, panting out.

You’re slowly getting closer to the edge, your body trembling and Paps probably notices, pulling back again and placing your legs back on the bed. He leans in, cupping your cheek and making you face him. He kisses you deeply and affectionately and you sigh in delight, enjoying all he gives you.

When he leans back, he looks at you for a few seconds, smiling contently and you smile back. He then closes his eyes and dramatically clears his throat. "I SUPPOSE YOU REALLY ARE NOT HIDING ANYTHING, BUT JUST TO MAKE SURE, I SHALL SEARCH YOU ONCE AGAIN!" he tells you. You have to stop yourself before whining _yesss_ out and letting out a seemingly scared "Oh no, anything but that!" instead.

When he positions himself so his pelvis is right between your legs, you notice his dick already in place and ready and you can’t wait. He braces on one of his hands and it’s almost there, barely touching you, when you hear a noise.

Papyrus looks up in alert as the Seinfeld theme rings loudly into the room, losing his focus instantly. You give a disapproving grunt as his magic dissolves into thin air and he gets up, quickly searching through his pockets. He pulls out a phone and before you can ask him not to pick it up, he's already on the line.

"YES, UNDYNE?" he answers it and you can hear her voice erupting from the phone like water through a pressure hose. It's so loud Papyrus has to hold it good 10 inches away from his head, yet you can't make out a word. It's a real skill to understand what she's saying through her thick pirate accent and constant screaming, even in person.

"ARE YOU SURE IT CANNOT WAIT? I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A SEARCH UP OF A CRIMINAL. WHY, IN MY TOOLSHED OF COURSE! YES THERE IS, I'M NOT MAKING UP A THING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I DO IN MY SPARE TIME, UNDYNE!!!" You chuckle, but are still anxious about the situation. "OH WELL, IF IT IS REALLY OF SO MUCH IMPORTANCE, I SHALL ARRIVE AS SOON AS I CAN, BUT I DON'T THINK MY PRISONER WILL BE SO HAPPY ABOUT IT." You grunt in disapproval again when Papyrus hangs up and looks at you, quickly scramming around the room for his clothes.

"I AM SORRY, HUMAN, UNDYNE SAYS IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT. SHE'S ALWAYS THERE FOR ME AND I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BE TOO, PLEASE UNDERSTAND," he says, quickly pulling on his socks. You mumble discontentedly, but then you just sigh deeply.

"Well, if it's so important..." Papyrus quickly comes to you, cups you cheeks and kisses you.

"I PROMISE TO BE BACK SHORTLY. WE WOULDN'T WANT TO LET YOU GO UNSUPERVISED, NOW, WOULD WE?" he smiles. You sigh again, but smile back.

"Okay sweetheart, just be quick!" you ask him. Papyrus gives you a quick kiss on the forehead before hurriedly leaving the room.

"I WILL GO AS FAST AS MY LONG HANDSOME LEGS CAN CARRY ME!" you can hear him before he disappears, leaving you on your own.

You watch the spot where you saw him last, frowning. It's not that you're mad at him, but damn are you frustrated. You think about getting up and getting something sweet from the kitchen downstairs, or even prepare yourself a bit better for Papyrus' comeback, but in that moment your eyes go wide with realization.

You're still tied up.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" you shout, pulling at the knot as hard as you can, but no matter how hard you try you can't get free. Papyrus isn't really good at making cages but his bundling work is really good. You trash around a bit, but to no avail.

You give out an angry groan. You try again to slip your wrists out, but in the end you give up. There's no way you'll be able to get yourself untied on your own. And you're so fucking bothered, you don't think you were ever this frustrated in your life. You groan again, then whine, trying to rub your thighs together to get at least some sort of friction going on, but it's not helping much. You decide to just calm down and wait, but in this state after just about two minutes you feel like it's been hours, already going crazy with boredom and frustration.

That's when, out of the corner of your eye, you notice somebody standing in the doorway. Immediately after you take a closer look, you recognize him.

Sans is standing there, leaning against the door frame, big fucking asshole smirk plastered over half his face. He chuckles maliciously when you look at him, mischievous glee in his eyes, calmly stepping out towards you. He circles the bed, painfully slow, then stops, just looking down at you with a smile that's somehow both friendly and sinister.

“Well, you sure looked _tied up_ in the situation, kid," he says and his smirk gets even wider. You groan in frustration, caused both by the pun and the state of your body. He laughs at your reaction and sits beside you on the bed.

"So are you gonna help me or what?" you almost bark out at him, wanting to get free and take care of things desperately.

"Okay, yeah, but first tell me what happened, I‘m dying to know how you got into this," his shit-eating grin really pisses you off, but you hope that if you do tell him, he will let you go.

"Well, Papyrus had this roleplay idea that he’s the royal guard, he’s even put on the costume and all, and I’m a human criminal and he’s trapped me in his dungeon or toolshed or something? That part was a bit confusing...” Sans is giggling like a maniac at every new word of the story. “Anyway, it was really funny, but hot at the same time, amazing stuff. And then, out of nowhere, Undyne calls him and he’s gotta leave immediately and he just, you know, _left me hanging_ like this. I’ve been suffering here since then. Maybe this was the punishment he mentioned at first all along," you finish and Sans is bent over, laughing really hard, probably imagining Paps in his dress-up trying to be dominant.

When he finally stops laughing and catches his breath again, he looks up at you. "Oh man, that's the funniest thing I’ve heard since Asgore told me about how Alphys got drunk and made him watch Boku no Pico. God bless Pap’s soul, seriously," he says, wiping away a few tears that got out before, still giggling a bit.

"Yeah I’m glad at least one of us is enjoying my misery, could you untie me now, please? Thank you," you try it again, hoping he will do so this time.

He finally stops laughing completely and looks at you, his expression hungry and you can’t decide whether you like it or not. When he kicks down his slippers and climbs on the bed, sitting at your legs, you decide that yes, _you do like this very much_.

Sans lays on his stomach... or, well, front, next to you on the sheets, one hand under his chin, dangling his legs in the air. His other hand hovers over you and flings a finger over your nipple playfully.

"So what, am I like the royal guards page," he says more than asks, grinning at you. You pant out at the light touch, frustrated.

"No Sans, you're an asshole!" you growl, arching your back to get closer to his touches. Sans giggles with glee.

"You're so pretty when you get frustrated like this," he says, voice low. You are frowning, but can't help and smile a bit. Even when he's being an ass, he's a precious sweet talker. You gasp again when he pinches your nipple between his fingers lightly.

"Maybe I'm like your accomplice, you know, a partner in crime... with my brother being the royal guardsman and everything. Damn, the plot thickens."

"Sans come on!" you gasp out, trying to hide your laughter in angry groans, "Stop making jokes and help me out!" Sans rolls over on his side, leaning onto his hand, tangling his legs through yours and looking at your exposed crotch with calm, dim lit eyes.

"Yea I guess I should... you know, being your criminal pal and all." You gasp sharply when his kneecap presses against your crotch, gently rubbing you in circles. You pant hard, trying to calm your breathing down, while he watches you with a smile, continuing to move about slowly. He presses at you harder, enjoying making you moan out uncontrollably.

"But maybe... I'm not really one for playing fair, bud. I am a filthy law breaker like you, after all." You whine at his touches, completely defenseless, but damn does it feel good after all that waiting. You look at him, unsure if you should. He blinks slowly, eyes lit up, slight blue spread around his face. Ah fuck it, you think to yourself.

"Well I'm not gonna give you any of the loot we stole…! Or whatever... law we broke... The guard wasn't really clear what I did to warrant a capturing." Sans chuckles hard, closing his eyes in laughter. Then he reaches out with his free hand and caresses your cheek gently.

"I think you got a speed ticket for making my heart go too fucking fast." You hardly suppress the urge to go 'awww', trying to stay in what character is left of the roleplay. Sans shifts, looming over you.

"Anyway," he says, voice low and threatening and so damn hot, "I'm gonna make you whine and yell under my touch, darlin'... which I guess would be equivalent to stabbing you to death in your sleep with a shank knife," he shrugs, "I dunno, I ain't so good at roleplay." You can't help but laugh a bit.

"Yeah me neither, especially not after all this," you chuckle and he laughs as well.

You’re feeling much better now that you know you don’t have to wait for Papy to come back and that Sans wont tease you as much either. You relax into his touch, rolling your hips so you get as much pressure out of his movements, soon panting and asking for more. Which of course leads to Sans pulling back and smirking at you. Not for long though, as he’s right in your face the next moment, his eye lighting up blue. He kisses you, your tongues tangled and he’s pulling at your hair a little, tilting your head and exposing your neck. He slowly moves down your jawline to your neck, leaving several bite marks on his way and making you writhe under him, panting his name. He growls, liking how needy you sound and returns to your face. You make out a little more before he pulls back, enjoying the sight. "Okay, so like, if I’m gonna help you, what do I get out of it?" he asks.

Oh man, you’re _so done_ with everything. "I don’t know, Sans, what do you want me to do, blow you?" you say the first thing comes to your mind.

"Eh, sounds as good of an idea as any. Not like you could do much tied up anyway," he laughs and you roll your eyes. It’s true you haven’t done that in a long time, since you’re not particularly good at BJs, but you don’t mind that much.

"Well then come here, you dick," you smirk. At least you’ll get to taste him like this, that’s something you always enjoy.

"You want a dick, here it comes," he says, pulling down his shorts and materializing one. He moves up so he’s kneeling in front of you, bracing his hands against the wall.

You feel the magic tingling against your lips and tongue as you press them against the appendage. You slowly drag your tongue up and down his length, placing a few open-mouthed kisses here and there. You hear Sans' breathing get faster and you keep doing this for a while, not really changing the pace or taking him in like you usually would.

"Hey kid, you’re sure taking your sweet time, you know that?" he growls in a frustrated voice.

"What, you got a train to catch? What’s the hurry, bud?" you smile and look up at him, smirking.

He’s frowning down at you for a sec, but then just laughs, "Guess I deserved that one, didn’t I? But seriously, would you mind?" he raises a bone brow at you.

"Not at all," you smile. You turn back to his dick, little beads of the magic goo forming on the top. You lick them off and then take his head in, sucking at it a little, before slowly getting more and more of him in, hearing him pant silently through his teeth. When you reach your limit, you start moving your head up and down, sucking or sometimes dragging your teeth lightly along his length. Sans is progressively getting louder, moaning encouragements and your name, losing control over his body and rocking his hips against you slightly.

And then you pull back again, giving him a questioning gaze. He nods and after catching his breath, moves down again, giving you a few kisses, and then settles between your legs.

He lifts up your legs, holding one under the knee, leaning into your calf with his head, closing his eyes.

"Man I love how warm your skin is..." he sighs silently, looking at you calmly. You rub your other leg over his side gently, pushing at him slightly to let him know you're waiting.

"Geez, calm it down, bud," he smiles, "we're imprisoned in here for life, remember?" You groan, putting your head down onto the pillow.

"Oh come on, Sans, will you give it a rest? This roleplay is a mess." Sans drags his palm over your stomach and down to your crotch, making you pant out.

"You're just jealous I got favoritism with my bro being the royal guard," he smirks, fingers sliding between your outer lips. You let out half moan half groan, bucking against him. He smiles wider, his fingers entering you.

You exhale in bliss while he works his hand around, sliding another finger in and circling your clit with his thumb. Soon you're moaning, breathing hard, feeling his fingers scissor inside you, dragging over and pushing against your walls. You feel him produce the magic stuff on his fingers while fingering you, nice and warm and very slick, and you moan loud, bucking against him as much as you can. Sans is chuckling, looking over you, mumbling some sweet words about your looks. You feel yourself getting closer until he leans in, pace still fast and hard.

"Where's the stash, bro," he suddenly says with the worst thug accent you've ever heard, "where'd ya hide the coke? I got da popo on my ass and boss said I gotta hide the body." You can't tell him to stop over your imminent orgasm, laughing through your moaning, trying your best but failing miserably to say even one word. Sans is chuckling and giggling like a maniac, "Where's the- psshhhtt!!! Ahahha! Where's the money, Sammy?? Ya gottaahah!- Ya gotta get me my cash or I'll-" he erupts into more laughter, pressing at you harder.

You can't hold neither your laughter nor your moaning, until you lose your breath as you come, closing your legs around the laughing skeleton tightly. You’re dazed for a moment, whole body slouching down, breathing heavily. You blink repeatedly, getting down form the high, then look up at him.

"Sans you goddamn asshole!" you yell, but also laugh uncontrollably, "You little fucker!" Sans can't stop laughing himself, bones rattling with chuckles.

"I'm sorry, babe, that was too good of an opportunity, oh man, that was rich," You close your legs around him harder, pulling him closer.

"I swear to god, Sans," you try to sound serious, but are still chuckling, "I'm gonna tell the guard you're being an awful inmate. I'm gonna tell them all about you dealing illegal puns on the yard and they'll put you on solitude." Sans laughs so hard he starts snorting and you laugh too, not able to stay serious with him being this happy.

After a while you both calm down, still chuckling lightly. You look at each other, your eyes slide down his body till they land on the blue glowing dick still present on his pelvis. You look up at him and raise your eyebrows, curious if there's going to be more.

"So, what’s your next step in prying the info about the loot out of me, bro?" you smirk at him, rubbing at his hipbones with your feet playfully.

"Well, there’s still one place I haven’t completely checked yet," he says as he brings his hand back to your crotch, tracing a finger around your clit lightly.

You whimper at the feeling, your body still sensitive after the recent release. "Well, gotta say not even the royal guard checked there, so you might be lucky, pal," you try to smirk, but another moan interrupts you.

He laughs and shakes his head as he slowly enters you again, watching you for any sign of discomfort from your side, but you feel ecstatic, the fingers inside you making your head spin in a really good way.

He thoroughly stretches your insides, making sure he won’t hurt you and you’re panting, moaning his name. "Sans, that’s enough, please I want to feel you," you whine and bring his body closer, looking at him needfully.

He growls, moving his fingers around for a bit more before pulling out and leaning over you, your legs bending as much as possible for him to bring your faces close enough to kiss.

He leans back and carefully places himself against your entrance, pushing in all at once, your breath hitching at the sudden fullness. He stays still for a bit, waiting for you to tell him he’s good to go. You wait a few moments longer, just to be sure, and then moan a simple _Sans_ and that’s all he needs. He slides half out and then slams back in, thrusting pretty hard, but you’re not complaining, panting and moaning in pleasure at his actions.

The pace is not the fastest, but it's not slow either, nice and even and quite hard. Sans has each arm wrapped around one of your thighs, pressing his fingers into your skin to the point where it'd hurt if you weren't completely overwhelmed by pleasure right now. You can't do much but whimper and moan, your chest rhythmically squeezed under him, making you pant in rhythm. He's groaning and moaning along, slowly going faster and harder, the slick chilly surface of his dick sliding along your walls tightly.

"Oh- oh, that's nice..." he exhales and props himself up on his knees a bit, the change of angle leaving you breathless. Once you finally catch up you moan out loudly, hearing Sans follow you with his own heavy breathing and groaning, slamming into you fast and hard. You both get progressively louder as your climax approaches, until you throw your head back and Sans clenches your legs in his arms, growling through his teeth loudly as he comes. Your voice jumps an octave at the feeling and you come too, shaking and whimpering, screaming his name.

Sans slouches down on you, letting go of your legs and his magic disappears, leaving you empty. You both take a while to calm down, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. For a minute or two you just lay there...

Until you lift up your head and nudge Sans with your leg.

"So? Are you finally gonna untie me or what? I gotta shower before Paps comes back." Sans slowly lifts up his head, eyes half-lit and jaw covered in dried saliva. He slowly gets up on his knees, wiping his face, before his fingers fling up and you feel his magic untying your hands easily. You shake your arms and rub your sore wrists, it's been quite a while. Then you sit up and cup Sans' cheekbones, giving him little snootles on the snooter. Sans chuckles and kisses you back. You get up while Sans slouches down on the bed and lazily pulls a blanket over himself.

You get out of the room and walk downstairs, arms full of dirty clothes. You almost jump in surprise when you encounter Paps, sitting on the couch by the stairs, just under your door. He was apparently reading some puzzle book, looking up at you from it with neutral expression. You look at him, unsure what to even say, eventually shrugging.

"H-how long have you been here?" you ask. Paps squints, looking up in thought.

"WELL, SINCE ABOUT 5 MINUTES AFTER I LEFT, REALLY. UNDYNE CALLED ME UP BEFORE I EVEN TURNED A CORNER AND SAID THAT THE JEHOVAH'S WITNESSES ALREADY LEFT AFTER SHE THREW A FEW SPEARS AT THEM. SO I GOT BACK HOME, BUT... YOU SEEMED TO BE BUSY ALREADY." You look away in shame, although Paps sounds anything but accusing or reproachful. You come closer to him, throwing the clothes on the floor so you can hug him.

"I'm sorry Paps, I should've waited longer." Papyrus pats you on the back, smiling.

"IT IS QUITE OKAY HUMAN, THERE'S ALWAYS ANOTHER TIME. I'M GLAD YOU HAD A GOOD TIME WITH MY BOTHER!" You pull away and blush, scratching your head awkwardly. Seems like Paps heard all of that, too...

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCOMPANY ME ON TODAY’S RAMSAY SHOW?" Papyrus asks, patting the spot on the couch next to him with a smile. You just smile back, so happy you are lucky enough to have him.

"Yeah, that'd be nice..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 11 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
